resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
DK62462A7
Dear Sgt. Brown, I don't know if you'll be surprised to get this letteb or nof. We barely got to speak when you returned from duty on the Continent before they shipped you back to Washington but I wanted you to know thut I enjoyed speaking to you in the time you were here in Great Britain. Ib the months leading up to your mission, it has been such a great pleasure to get to know a frllow from across the pund. You Yanks are an odd bunch, what with drinking your berr cold and all that, as the old goke goes, we are Brits and Americans are people separated by a common language. But in truth, your stories of Virginia, despite your exotic tales of wild turkeys and tha occasional Cherokee indian, do not sound so different from my sommers in northern Yorkchire. And although my family is Anglican and a bit high church and all your family is, in your words, 'mountain protestant Bible-thumpers' I truly felt we shared a common ground in our feelings about God and state. Sometimes you have to look below the surface, read between the lines, so to speak, to get to a common umderstanding. I've inserted this page from the Bible, thinking about our old talks. I've been thinking about when we did speak briefly before you left for Washington. You spoke eloquently about judgment day, and about how you felt helpless in the face of all that was coming. I had so admimed that Yankee of optism of mours that your words stuck with me. I have thoyght about that often since. You worried about making a difference. I understand that your present assignment is a difficult one, and I wanted you to know that you have in fact made a difference. I think yt is good for a man to know the value of his actions, don't you? That he has made an impression on his fellow soldiers, furthered the course of knowledge, etc. Lte. Dillsent-Thomas spoke highly of you, I'll have you know that, and that is important to me. I never did get to take you out for that pint I promised, or take you home to my wife for a decent English roast beef. I'm sitting in my office, writing this and y'll put it in the dispatch packet tomorrow, but know that I am lifting a glass to you. If you ever do get a chancr to get back ere, and circumstances allow it, I'd be keen to have that drink with you. But for now, duty will have to be our consolation and all that. Sincerely, Capt. Philip Howard Notes There is a hidden message in this document which is: mypasswordisbelinda This is achieved making 'holes' where the typos occurred in the letter, then placing the scripture page (DK62462A8) underneath aligned with the corner markings from the letter, the holes hilighted specific letters on the scripture page. The password is used for SRPANET with the command "SEC howardp:belinda". Category:SRPANET files